The Other Monster Middle
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Kemetri is going through tough times with his parents, their always fighting and are divorced and they are trying to get custody over Draka and Kemetri, but what happens when they find a door to a strange new world. Story is gonna be good
1. Chapter 1:Draka Jackkson

Monster high and Coraline crossover, in this story my monster OC's verson of me and the Monster High OC verson of my pal Minditess. So in this chapter i'm gonna put Draka Jackkson's bios in here since none of you never heard of her in none of my monster high stories.

Chapter One:Draka Jackkson

* * *

><p>Parents: Duaghter of the sea nymph, Serris, and the half-dragon, half-(Immortal) normie, Warco<p>

Name:Draka Jackkson

Age:11

Apperance:Slightliy tanned skin, dragon scale patterns on her cheeks and neck, blue eyes, red lips, black beatiful hair, with pink streaks and glitter in the streaks.

Killer Stlye:I'm the number one most beatiful girl in this hole world, i don't even have to work to stay pretty i'm just fabulous and perfect. I'm really popular at school cause i'm the most prettiest girl in school and my older brother Kemetri even says i am pretty. I have perfect skin, perfect hair, i'm so pretty i have perfumed hearts in the air. I also have a amazing sense in fashsion and clothing and can sing like an angel i even have better sense of fashsion than Clawdette, Clawdette can't compete with me cause i'll just beat her at any beauty contest anyway. I'm even so pretty, beautiful and so above hot i don't sweat when i get hot i glisten. I also have this heart necklace and a small red shell bracelet.

Freaky Flaw:I don't have one, i'm perfect!

Favorite Colors:Gold, hot pink, sparkles in any color, and silver

Favorite Food:Pink strawberries and berries, they are a symbol of love

Pet Peeve:Everyone else being jealous about my beauty it's not my fault i'm so pretty, even if i get in a bad acciedent my face will recover fully fast!

Favorite Activity:Playing and hangig out with my big brother Kemetri, he's soon fun, sweet and nice!

BFF's:All of Zeph's friends and Kemetri(He's so sweet and nice and have so many great friends)

BF:Noam, is the son of the nymphs and is such a cutie i love him

Favorite Subject:Feirce Fashion, i get to be creative like my brother Kemetri and come up with my own hottest fashions!

Least Favorite Subject:Anything, beside Feirce Fashion is just not me.

Pet(s): I have two pets, one is a pink shelled lady bug named, Lady Faith and a gold star fish named Starlie. They are both animals symbols of love and beauty.

Draka Jackkson's School Schedule

8:15 - 9:10 Freaky Economics

9:15 - 10:10 Feirce Fashion

10:15 - 11:10 P .E.

11:15 - 12:10 Lunch

12:15 - 1:10 Mad Science

1:15 - 3:10 Dragonometry

**After School program:**

Fashion Club

* * *

><p>Well that's the chapter one for Draka Jackkson. And, for her pets that's really true about them being animal symbols of love. Read and Reveiw.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Atara Goldeen

This chapter is gonna be about Minditess monster verson of herself that i made for her to be in stories the monster verson of her is an OC she is gonna have powers like any other monster have, and her monster name is Atara Goldeen. Enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be posted soon after get some other stories done.

Chapter Two:Atara Goldeen

* * *

><p>Parents:The the duather of the mummies<p>

Name:Atara Goldeen

Age:13

Apperance:Slightly tanned skin, brown long straight black diamond hair, and a hair band.

Killer Style:I'm a pretty good ghoul friend and very loyal. My bestest friend is Ruby Gorgon we do everything together. I enjoy everything that goes on in the monster high world it's so exciting . And my last name 'Goldeen' comes from me being so rich but i'm not spoiled or anything.

Freaky Flaw:The Dark. Yes that's right i know i'm a monster who is scared of the dark (there are scary things in the dark)

Pet Peeve:Blackbird, i'm really scared of her.

Favorite Food:I'm not that picky so i'll just say fruit

Fravorite Color(s):Pink

Favorite Activity:Hanging out with my ghoul friends, and writing and helping Kemetri with some stories.

BFF's:Ruby Gorgon, Jade Dragonne, Bekka Oliver, Lockette Sparks and Alexis(These ghouls are the bestest friends anybody could ask for!)

Other Friends:Kemetri Draken Jackkson(He's pretty nice and cool but his friend, Zeph, needs to work on his people skills.

Powers:Light magic and powers, i use them for good things i don't play with them like Zeph does. My powers aso inclouds me being able to see into the future.

Pet:Guinea Pig

Favorite Subject:Writing, i can get very creative.

Least Favorite Subject:P.E., I really think it's not good thing for the hair.

* * *

><p>There is chapter two hope you like Atara Goldeen, and she was done by me and Minditess on fanfic, i'm sure she'll like it and i'm gonna chang the rattings to "T" because in Coraline there were some stuff in there that was for teens, there is not gonna be any bad words or language just miner words and actions. Hope all you writers like it and the story will began in the next chapter.<p>

Read & Reveiw


End file.
